1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to talking books having entertainment and education value and more particularly to a talking book which utilizes a separate audio playback player which when connected with a book will reproduce by sound the story of the book so the user can hear the story at the same time the user reads the story.
2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Talking books have long been known. Such talking books are in common use by children. It has been discovered that talking books provide audio visual entertainment and education for children. Audio visual education entails the simultaneous utilization of the visual and auditory faculties of a human. Simultaneous exercise of these faculties results in greater progress by the child in both reading and learning.
Various types of devices have been provided within the prior art to accomplish the audio visual exposure of children. One particular type of such device comprise expensive electronic teaching equipment intended for intensive use in schools and other institutions of learning. Another type of such devices in a simpler form would be the inclusion of phonograph records included in conjunction with printed material such as books. The user is to remove the phonograph record and play the phonograph record at the same time the book is read.
Also, within the prior art there are numerous forms of talking books. These books have tape cassettes of a conventional type or utilize an electronic chip that produces a synthesized sound. The tape or the chip is included within the book and is activated in some form by means of a playback device which may be separate from the book or may be included within the book.
One of the disadvantages of such prior art audio visual devices is that they have been relatively complex and complex devices are difficult for children to operate. Also, such devices have been relatively expensive and therefore not available to all children because of being financially limited only to children of affluent parents.